gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaiapedia:Sandbox/Catwalk
* 2019 August 10 | description = | status = Version 1.37 | location = Go Gaia (app), Beta | requires = Registered account | levels = Original, Anime, Game, SciFi, Fantasy, RolePlay, Sports, Movie, Television, Animal, Cute, Cool, Sexy, Creative, Gold Shop, and Rare | occupant = | association = Gaia Interactive, Inc. |- | content = * >Achievements/PAGENAME * >Item:FeatureType * >FeatureType/Gallery * Gaiapedia:Sandbox/Catwalk/Guide * >FeatureType/Quotes * >Manga:PAGENAME | appearance = via Announcements }} Go Gaia Catwalk is a Gaia Online feature. Overview Feature explained The Go Gaia Catwalk allows Gaians to enter their avatar in a 'runway' (similar to that of Gaia Runway) to be voted on. Voters will be rewarded with a sum of silver and gold tickets for every vote. In turn, the top 10 winners will receive a prize for their being most voted on. Gaians can 'Enter Now!', 'Go Vote', or click the 'Prizes' button. The category banner is a drop menu that displays what categories one can enter. They are Original, Anime, Game, SciFi, Fantasy, RolePlay, Sports, Movie, Television, Animal, Cute, Cool, Sexy, Creative, Gold Shop, and Rare. Featured Located at the top of the landing page to the left, voting in the runway consist of six available categories. * There is the ability to scroll through all six of the current categories with a 'Go Vote' and a trophy button. The trophy button displays the 'Prize' listings. * It does not cost any fee to vote for any of the entries. * Upon clicking a category to vote for, Gaians are presented with a banner that contains the 'Featured Event' and the description. * In the middle of the voting page is the stage and presented are two sets of avatars. ** Gaians can vote for one avatar or click the 'Neither' button to skip both entries to vote for another set of avatars. * In the top right is a drop menu that allows users to click to other events. Museum Located at the top of the landing page to the right, the museum consist of a listing of previous events. * Upon clicking the 'Visit' button, Gaians are presented with a banner that contains the 'Featured Event' and the description. * Below that are the markings for the top three winning entries. ** The username of the entered. ** Icons with the first being a gold crown, second a silver plate, and third is a bronze plate. ** The amount of votes are displayed next to stars. Feature timeline * Jul 15 - Mentioned with screencapped previews of feature. * Aug 10 - Announcement of feature Feature Items Gaia NPC Items * Other Items * Gaia Shop Items >Map:ShopName * Gaia Achievements * Achievement_Name Gallery -- page 2kymd.PNG|Caption Additional info Site feedback Work In Progress Technical issues Site & Forum * With the release of Go Gaia >Catwalk, the voting tallied for both site and app resulted in an error in voting. Flash space * Work In Progress Trivia * Work In Progress References External links * Landing page - Announcement forum * * Feature forum * Forum - * * Other * Staff notices * Navigation >Category:Go Gaia (app) >Category:Catwalk